Inazuma Eleven's Homecoming
by Pokefan291
Summary: Heres a story about a manager of Inazuma Eleven who goes to homecoming and wants to ask her crush for a dance. Based off my homecoming expirance from the previous night. FubukixOc. First chapter is what really happens. Second chapter will be my own work.
1. Homecoming Night

Today is Inazuma Eleven's homecoming day! What will happen?

* * *

><p>Otonashi hikari is getting ready for homecoming. She has been excited for she gets there, she sees the whole team.<p>

"Hikari-chan!" Aki comes up in a pretty blue dress, "Hi, you look so kawaii!"

"Arigatou." Hikari says shyly. She is wearing a white dress with black flowers and swirls, not to mention sparkly.

Soon the rest of the managers come. They were all telling her kawaii she looks. She was so embarrassed.

Them she saw him walk by. Fubuki Shirou, she has had a crush on him for three months now and is head over heels in love with him.

"Come one Hikari-chan!" Haruna says as they all head into the gym for the dance.

The first song they play is Maji De Kansha. Everyone starts dancing to their favorite song. All the girls, Haruna, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka and Hikari, start dancing in a little circle as the songs go by.

"You guys are such good dancers." Hikari says to everyone with a smile.

"You are too." Haruna says happily.

"Oh you know I can't dance to save my life." Hikari admits.

"That's now true. Just let loose." Aki advises.

They all continue to dance until a slow song comes on. All of them sit down. Until...

"Haruna may I have this dance?" Tachimukai asks nervously.

"Sure." Haruna replies with a giggle.

"Fuyuupe wanna dance with me?" Endou asks with his one of a kind smile.

"Ok, Mamoru-kun." Fuyuka replies with a smile.

They watch as Endou and Fuyuka are surrounded by Fubuki, Kazemaru, Rika, and Toukou. Endou and Fuyuka are blushing as they do this.

The first slow song ends, but the Dj says, "Hey guys, lets have another slow one."

"Hey Aki, Natsumi, ummm can I ask you something?" Hikari asks nervously.

"Sure." They both replay.

"Do you think it would be weird if a girl asks a boy to dance?"

"Sure it's perfectly ok." Aki says.

"Even if he's a year older than me?"

"Yeah. Who is it?" Natsumi asks questionably.

"Ummm. Fubuki-san." She replies looking down.

"Awww that's so cute!" Aki says, "Go ahead and ask."

"I don't know, what if he says no?"

"He's not that kind of person." Natsumi says.

"Don't worry we will back you up 200% each, so that's 400% all together." Aki says getting Hikari to her feet.

"O…ok...I'll try my best." Hikari says walking over to Fubuki.

"Um Fubuki-san?" Hikari starts nervously.

"Yes? Oh Hikari-chan." Fubuki says with a smile. He sees she looks nervous about something, "Is something wrong?" He asks with concern.

"Um well I wanted to ask... Well you see I've never danced with a guy before and um I was wondering if..." She stops too nervous to ask.

"If you would like to dance with her," Aki says finishing her sentence.

"Sure I would be happy to." Fubuki accepts.

Hikari smiles as she says, "Ummm how do we do this? Like I said I have never done this before."

"Just put your arms on my shoulders." He says.

"Ok." Hikari says.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. Just relax." Fubuki says.

Hikari takes a deep breath and looks into his deep, soft, grey eyes. He is already looking at her with a soft gaze. She looks over to Aki who is dancing with Ichinose. She looks back at Fubuki and smiles. She wanted it to last forever, but because she spent half the song trying to ask him, so it was short lived.

"Thank you." Hikari thanks him and then walks over to all the other managers.

"That was so cute!" Aki says.

What happened?" Fuyuka and Haruna asks (they are busy dancing to notice).

"Hikari-chan danced with Fubuki-san." Natsumi says.

"You did!" They both replay. "How was it?"

"It was the best experience of my life." She says blushing.

The dance continues, Hikari was so dazed after she did not dance as freely. Her mind was just not there. She has never been so brave, never had so much courage. She was exhausted after that.

So that dance was fun. Fubuki and Kazemaru had a dance off with Fubuki being the winner. The Inazuma Eleven guys did a cool dance with the song Katte Nakou Ze. Homecoming king and queen were mentioned. It turned out to be Aki and Ichinose. The whole dance was fun, but Hikari could not get Fubuki off her mind. She sat down next to Fuyuka and asked, "Do you think Fubuki likes anyone?"

"I don't think so." She replies.

Hikari looks back at Fubuki who is dancing. She just cannot get his soft gaze out of her mind.

"He's a really nice guy though." Fuyuka says knowing how she feels.

Hikari looks at her and nods silently as she turns her eyes back to Fubuki. Then Haruna comes and tells Hikari to come dance. She silently accepts not loosing her gaze.

As the dance grows to an end, Hikari sits back next to Fuyuka with Fubuki sitting next to her.

Hikari thinks to herself, this is the last song i have to ask before it is too late. She takes a deep breath as she gets up and goes over to Fubuki.

"Fubuki-san." Hikari starts.

"Yes Hikari-chan?" Fubuki asks with a smile.

"Would you like to da…?" Hikari starts but soon interrupted by something.

"Well that's all everyone. Hope you have a good night." The Dj says with the end of the song.

"What was that Hikari-chan?" Fubuki asks.

"Oh it was nothing, just forget about it." Hikari says as she leaves the dance.

It was really the best night of her life. She was unable to ask for another dance, but that one dance with be with her forever.

_Maybe I'll be build up the courage and ask him during Spring Fling…_

* * *

><p>I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN<p>

I hope you liked it. All of it is all how my homecoming went except for that last part. I didn't really attempt to ask, I just kind of got to scared. Maybe there will be a Sequel when I have Spring Fling. Who knows. Please review.


	2. One Last Dance

Ok heres chapter 2. it's a kind of what would. Since Hikari didn't have to courage to ask Fubuki for that last dance, lets see what happens when the whole team tries to help out.

Hikari couldn't sleep that night and she has to go to soccer practice that morning. She gets up sleepily and starts to head off to the field.

_Why? Why can't I get him out of my mind. _

As she gets to the field everyone is practicing hard. She goes to the bench to the managers.

"Konnichiwa, sorry I'm late, couldn't sleep last night." Hikari says.

"Its alright." Aki says with a smile.

She sits down and sighs heavily. She them looks at everyone practicing, especially a certain forward/defender. Hikari couldn't stop thinking about those sweet eyes the soft smile.

"Hey, Hikari-chan are you alright?" Haruna asks concerned.

She opens her eyes and looks at her, "Yeah, I'm fine sorry."

"Hikari-chan, you seem to have something on your mind." Fuyuka says with worry, " Would you like to tell us about it."

"No its alright you guys, I don't want to bother you with it." Hikari says then shifting her gaze to the field.

Natsumi tracks her sight to see that she is looking at Fubuki, "It has to do with last night, with Fubuki."

Hikari looks down and blushes.

"I see. You should tell us about it because you seem really stressed about it." Natsumi says folding her arms.

"Alright." She turns to Fuyuka, "Do you remember when I went up to Fubuki before the dance and tried to ask something."

Fuyuka nods.

"Well, I wanted to ask him for a final dance. It was just so amazing I was hoping to experience it again. He's the first guy I have ever danced with and when we were together I felt time had stopped." She says as she takes a deep breath.

"And you just wanted a final dance with him, am I right?" Aki says.

Hikari nods sadly.

"Well we can fix that." Haruna says with energy.

"Please don't do anything that with embarrass any of us." Hikari says.

"Don't sorry we wont." Haruna says with a smile.

After that many things have happened.

Haruna tried to get Fubuki to ask me out. Which ended badly because she was interrupted by Endou and the others with them all wanting to practice.

Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka tried to get me to lead me and Fubuki to Endou's secret training grounds. They didn't think he would be there that day, but he was and they ended up practicing.

"Guys, I don't think this is going to work." Hikari says after a week of being unable to take it any longer.

"Sorry we couldn't help." They all says apologetically.

"Its alright, you did your best, thanks for trying." Hikari says as she starts to walk home.

Just as she left the gates of the school, Fubuki runs up to the managers.

"Hi, I was wondering what's been going on lately. What have you been trying to do." Fubuki says.

"Well…" Haruna starts then looking at the other managers for help.

"You see its Hikari-chan." Aki says.

"Is something wrong with her." Fubuki says with concern.

"Well. Yes." Fuyuka takes over.

The four managers explain the situation to Fubuki who in the end nods with acceptance.

"I see what's going on." Fubuki says as he runs towards the gates, "Thanks for telling me." He yells back at the managers.

Hikari is walking as she stops by the bridge and sits watching the empty soccer field near the river.

"Hikari-chan!" Fubuki says running towards her.

"Fubuki-san?" Hikari says getting up.

"Hikari-chan…" Fubuki says panting, "I…I know now."

"Know what?" Hikari asks confused.

"Here come with me." Fubuki leads her under the bridge. He takes a deep breath, "I know what's been going on with this whole dance thing."

Hikari looks at him as her eyes start to water. She turns around, her back to Fubuki, "I'm sorry. You don't have to do anything. Just disregard that."

Fubuki looks as her with sympathy. He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it either. I was hoping for another but I was to nervous to ask."

She slightly turns around, "Really?" she says, then she cries heavily as she continues, "Well I guess we are the same when it comes to asking someone for something like that. I was to scared to ask a second time. I couldn't build up enough courage."

"Hikari-chan, you had the courage to ask me and I really enjoyed that you did." Fubuki says, he turns Hikari around, he puts his hand in front of Hikari, "Will you give me this dance?" Fubuki asks.

Wiping away her tears she replies, "I would be happy to."

Fubuki brings out his Ipod and while the song Ai Ni Iku Yo, by Miyano Mamoru, is playing. The two dance without a care in the world. With their eyes locked and feeling the rhythm of the music guiding their dance they are happy in this state.

"Fubuki-san." Hikari says.

"Yes?" Fubuki says not shifting his gaze.

"Thank you." She says closing her eyes.

Fubuki smiles bringer her to a hug, "No, thank you…"

Well there you go. Kind of sweet don't you think? This is why we have fanfiction…to bring our hopes and dreams to life…


End file.
